1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of a pre-synaptic neuromuscular blocking substance for treating certain salivary gland, gall bladder, kidney and pancreas disorders.
2. Description of Related Art
Stones are often formed from residues in the salivary glands, gall bladder, kidneys and pancreas. If natural evacuation of these stones is not possible, the preferred treatments involve extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy (which consists in shattering the stone(s) with a shock wave produced outside the human body). However this type of treatment is usually thought to be likely to succeed only with stones smaller than 1.5 cm in diameter so that, for bigger stones, other methods involving anesthesia and/or even surgery remain the only solution.
Among pre-synaptic neuromuscular blocking substances can be mentioned in first instance botulinum toxins. Botulinum toxin is the most lethal natural biological agent known to man. About 50 picograms of a commercially available botulinum toxin type A (purified neurotoxin complex) correspond to the LD50 in mice. However, the same toxin has been used at tiny doses for therapeutic purposes in man since the 1980s. To date, it is believed to treat a number of disorders among which can be mentioned the following: blepharospasm, hemifacial spasm, cervical dystonia, cerebral palsy, post-stroke spasticity of the arm or leg, hyperhidrosis (e.g. palmar hyperhidrosis, axillar hyperhidrosis, Frey's syndrome or gustatory sweating), wrinkles (e.g. glabellar lines), urinary retention, urinary incontinence, benign prostatic hyperplasia, anal fissure, skin wounds, type 2 diabetes, articular pathologies, acne and many others.
Other botulinum toxins share the same therapeutic properties of botulinum toxin type A (e.g. botulinum toxins of types B, C1, D, E, F and G); however, only botulinum toxin type A and botulinum toxin type B are currently marketed. Botulinum toxin type A is mainly commercially available from Ipsen (Dysport®, Ipsen Limited, Slough, UK) and Allergan (BOTOX®, Allergan Inc., Irvine, Calif., USA) whereas botulinum toxin type B is sold by Elan/Solstice Neurosciences (Myobloc®/Neurobloc®, Elan Pharmaceuticals Inc., South San Francisco, Calif., USA; Solstice Neurosciences, Inc., San Diego, Calif., USA).
Besides, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,605 teaches the administration of botulinum toxin to the salivary glands for treating excessive salivation and European patent EP 1 246 634 teaches the local administration of botulinum toxin to the pancreas for treating pancreatic disorders such as pancreatitis and endocrine pancreatic disorders such as hypoglycaemic hyperinsulinism or hyperglycaemic hyperglucagonism.